Strange Tales Vol 1 72
Supporting Characters: * Prof. Reynolds Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Weather Man | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Joe Maneely | Inker2_1 = Joe Maneely | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = The weather reporter at a newspaper realizes that the weather is being manipulated somehow in an effort to destroy Earth's crops and helps the government stop the attack. | ReprintOf2 = Marvel Tales Vol 1 139 | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Chuck Supporting Characters: * Harry Davis * Kennedy (Governative agent) Antagonists: * Controllers Other Characters: * Dr. Ramsay Races and Species: * Humans | StoryTitle3 = I was Trapped on the Ghost Ship! | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Writer3_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler3_1 = Don Heck | Inker3_1 = Don Heck | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A cruel sea captain greedily pursues the flying Dutchman. He catches the ship, but is trapped there as a ghost, replacing the former ghost, who now can go free. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle4 = I am the Abominable Snowman! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker4_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = A thief steals a ruby from a Himalayan retreat, but a curse on the stone makes him intensely cold and forces him to wear heavy furs that keep him from returning to civilization. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Mr. Johnson * Ben Races and Species: * Locations: * Items: * Enchanted ruby | StoryTitle5 = I saw the Elephants' Graveyard! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Writer5_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler5_1 = John Forte | Inker5_1 = John Forte | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = An ivory hunter searches for the legendary spot where elephants go to die, but he finds that the spot is an inaccessable pit of quicksand. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Dirk Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = I Entered the Doorway to Doom! | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker6_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist6_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer6_1 = Artie Simek | Editor6_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis6 = A Russian returning to his farm after the war has found the soil to be no good and so he goes prospecting for gold in caves. He comes across invaders from dimension Z but they fear fire, so he holds them back with flames in order to finish constructing a door that will lock them deeper in the cavern while he finishes mining. The soviet authorities seize his gold and demand that he lead them to the source. When they are before the door, they demand it be opened over his protests, and rough him up to seize the key. Outside the cave, he hears their shouts and knows that two evil forces have encountered each other. He muses that he will demand freedom from the premier, and if refused, will open the door a final time to ensure that tyranny perishes from his homeland. | Appearing6 = | Notes = * "I Fought the Colossus!" reprinted in Crypt of Shadows #19 & Monster Menace #2 * "I was Trapped on the Ghost Ship!" reprinted in Chamber of Chills #25 * "I saw the Elephants' Graveyard!" reprinted in Uncanny Tales #11 * "I Entered the Doorway to Doom!" reprinted in Giant-Size Man-Thing #4 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}